


Gods Help Me

by samaykay912



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Gods help us all, I suck at naming things, I'm terrible at tagging, I'm trying here, post emipire of storms, this is originally from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samaykay912/pseuds/samaykay912
Summary: This is taken from my Tumblr. Which is the same username as my AO3 account. Feedback is greatly appreciated. But no one has written about Lorcan and Rowan having a conversation about Lorcan calling Maeve in. Lorcan is destroyed and Rowan is angry and barely holding himself together. It’s been a long day of traveling and they finally got themselves some rooms at an inn. Gavriel took Elide information hunting and Lorcan and Rowan are alone. This is what I would imagine happened.





	1. Everything Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I have more chapters on Tumblr. I want to keep writing this eventually, but for now I'm busy, so bear with me.

 Rowan was barely able to control his temper: all he wanted to do was punch his old commander in the face. Ever since Aelin was taken, he has been on a constant roller coaster of emotions. He doesn’t know what to do with himself without her. 

Rowan is alone in a shitty inn with Lorcan Salvaterre watching him pace back and forth, biting his nails. Lorcan was worried for Elide, more worried than Rowan has ever seen him in his life; although he didn’t understand why. Elide Lochan was one of the most strong and cunning people he knows. The witchling was willing to be tortured for a woman who abandoned her and got her mother killed. If anyone could handle gathering information with an immortal fae it was her. Besides Lorcan’s pacing was driving Rowan crazy.

“Can you please stop pacing? Elide will be fine.”, Rowan said with an exasperated sigh.

“I’m sorry.”, Lorcan said quickly with eyes full of guilt. Lorcan was a mess. He was racked with guilt. He didn’t regret what he did, he needed to keep Elide safe. And it wasn’t like Aelin didn’t know about it- she made sure to tell him so. Maybe the bitch queen knew the best punishment for his actions was Elide’s silence. Elide hasn’t spoken to him in weeks. But he couldn’t stand looking at a lost Rowan. Lorcan was lost without Elide- but he deserved to be.

“Stop looking at me like that.”, Rowan snarled. He didn’t like being pitied and it looked like Lorcan was pitying him. But he wasn’t sure- he’s only seen Lorcan pissed, pining or sad.

“I wasn’t even looking at you”, was Lorcan’s even response. He needed to think about something else. If Whitethorn didn’t want to be pitied then he wouldn’t pity him.

Rowan looked at Lorcan. He’s never seen him back down- it was unnerving. The only time he’s ever seen him back down was when Elide wanted Rowan to train him. Lorcan didn’t approve- he wanted to teach her. But she insisted that the fae prince taught her. It was about three days after Aelin was taken. The verbal match between the two of them was so cutthroat that even though they never raised their voices he and Gavriel left. Lorcan needed to be taken down a notch- but to be so completely disrespected- by a mortal nonetheless. It made Rowan want to laugh and cry at the same time.

“Now who’s pitying who?”, Lorcan interrupted his thoughts. “I expect that if you don’t want to be pitied that you shouldn’t pity other people.”

“Pity is the most positive emotion I’ve felt in days.”, Rowan rasped out.

“You and me both.”, Lorcan replied.

Rowan titled his head, “Why are you worried for Elide anyways. Information gathering is her bread and butter- she was practically blessed by Anneith herself.”

Lorcan shook his head. But then realized: if Rowan is going through hell because of Lorcan he should at least know why. “The last time I left Elide alone to go do things in a town like this it didn’t end well.”

Rowan straightened out and Lorcan continued. “ I went to go get supplies and she needed supplies of her own.”, Lorcan paused pushing back the fear. “Her uncle found her and tried to take her back to Morath with a few ilken.” A tear slipped down Lorcan’s cheek. “Elide said she would die rather than go back to Morath. So she almost killed herself with a knife. I got there just in time and had to sprain her wrist to keep the knife she used from aiming true.”

Rowan looked horrified. The fae prince had no idea that had happened. He couldn’t imagine his Fireheart killing herself right in front of him. It would of driven him insane. He had no idea that Elide was that strong. She was willing to keep her promise to herself. She was willing to die at her own hand to keep her life from being a living hell. How that women was still the beacon of light in their rescue group was beyond him.

“That’s horrible. I had no idea.”, Rowan said in awe. 

“It was the first time I knew what it was like to feel fear.”, Lorcan replies.

Rowan then realized why Lorcan called Maeve. He originally thought it was because he wanted to get back in Maeve’s good graces. That Lorcan saying it was to  _protect Elide_  had been a ruse to keep Elide from killing him. Now he knew… Lorcan was in love with Elide and he had just wanted to protect her.

“I’m sorry for doubting you.”, was all Rowan said. Lorcan had no idea what was going through Rowan’s mind right now. But he understood the apology. He knew that Rowan didn’t believe him. He also knew that Elide didn’t. He thought that their doubt was a decent punishment for what he did.

“You had every right to. Besides… I still ruined your life. Now at least you understand why.”

Rowan was about to respond when Gavriel bursted in- carrying a wounded Elide in his arms.

“We need to leave. Now”  


	2. The Mediator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavriel consoles Rowan and a new relationship begins to form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically posting all of the chapters from Tumblr in one day. Sorry for the inconvience, but I want this to be easily accessible when I start writing this again

Lorcan was trying to hold it together. He could barely look at any male without growling at them and was putting his best effort in keeping his distance from Elide. He knew she was still pissed at him and he had a feeling if he showed up in her tent she would practically kill herself trying to kick him out. So, he waits. He took up Gavriel’s watch so the lion could keep an eye on the girl. He knew that humans took forever to heal- but the wait was agonizing. All he could think about was Elide and all the horrible things he would do to her uncle. He would kill her Uncle Vernon… very slowly.

“You do realize that Elide should be the one to deliver the killing blow to her uncle? Or at least be given the choice to do so.”, Rowan said evenly.

Lorcan jumped- he had no idea his former student was there. “I must really be tired if I didn’t notice your arrival.”

“Or you must be really pissed at Elide’s uncle. I can’t blame you.”, Rowan paused, “I never realized how much of a monster he was all on his own. He wasn’t even wearing a Vlag ring. How Elide is such a nice person when she was raised by that monster is beyond me.”

Lorcan growled in agreement. “She’s nice to spite him. I don’t understand how that man tried to put an implant in her on the spot.” 

Lorcan was on the brink of bringing down the forest with his dark power. The fact that Vernon was able to find her again was unbelievable. They were so careful to cover their tracks. Another thing was the fact that he tried to implant his own  _niece_ so he could gain favor just made Lorcan’s blood boil. 

Rowan was watching his traveling companion being consumed by rage. He wasn’t at all surprised after the events that occurred: Vernon finding Elide, trying to implant her and Gavriel barely even realizing she was gone. It was a miracle that Gavriel even got to her in time. If Aelin was in that same position he would destroy the world in a fit of ice and wind. He was surprised at how well his old commander was holding himself together.

Rowan on the other hand: that was a different story. He still missed his wife terribly- but now he was no longer angry at Lorcan-just guilty for not being angry at him. “I’m going to check on Elide.”, the fae prince stated. 

Lorcan absentmindedly nodded.

Rowan entered the medium sized tent- it was the only one they brought along- for Elide’s sake. She couldn’t survive the weather like the rest of us- or so  _he_ thought- until he actually got to know her.

The tent had a crate full  of supplies used as a table with a lamp on top. Gavriel was checking Elide’s vitals and had a cot set up at a reasonable distance so he could check up on her.

Gavriel was always the healer of the group. He always knew what to say to people to put them at ease. Gavriel sighed, “You know,”, the lion paused, “Aelin knew about Lorcan’s betrayal… and mocked him for it. Although, for her, I’m pretty sure that was code for forgiveness.”

Rowan had no idea that Aelin knew. His wife had a fondness for withholding information but even now… this was huge. Rowan no longer felt guilty for being angry at Lorcan. If Aelin knew about his beacon and didn’t kill him- that was forgiveness, for her, in itself. “Good to know.”, Rowan said nonchalantly.

Gavriel nodded- but Rowan noticed the knowing gleaming in his eyes. The healer of hearts and bodies knew what to say to make Rowan feel better, He truly lives up to his reputation.  

When Lorcan sees Rowan exit the tent- he knows that Rowan’s no longer pissed at him. He can understand why- after hearing the whole conversation between him and Gavriel with his fae hearing. Lorcan feels a small weight lifted knowing he is one step closer to forgiveness. It’s a small victory: but he knows forgiveness is a very long road. Good thing he’s immortal and has patience. 


	3. The Surpise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since Elide was almost implanted. She’s almost completely healed- and Lorcan feels a lot less territorial. Lorcan and Rowan have a silent truce. All is well, until someone comes for a “visit”.

Rowan was a little flustered. He was doing his training exercises- with Elide watching. Elide was staring at him with eyes full of steel. He wasn’t going to lie to himself- it was a little unsettling. Especially since he knew Lorcan was going to come back from his hunting trip any minute. The fae prince didn’t want to destroy the rope bridge of friendship he has created with Lorcan. As Elide improved, he and Lorcan talked more- about anything and everything. We reminisced about Sollemere, discussed Aelin’s arrogance, wondered what things were like back in Terrasen. It was… calming. Rowan hadn’t want to rip anyone’s throat out in weeks. The conversations helped him feel better. They distracted him from his mistakes… for a time.

Lorcan came back from his piss poor hunting trip. He was able to snare enough rabbits to last them a while. He wanted to get as much meat as possible. It kept Elide full and seemed to improve her healing process. When he finally returned to camp- he was greeted by Elide staring at Rowan. He would of been mad- until he saw her eyes- they were her learning eyes. The same stare she gave him whenever he fished back on the boat- before it went to shit. So, he simply nodded in Elide’s direction. Rowan’s eyes went up in surprise. When Lorcan opened him mouth to explain- a knife whirled in his direction- and a cry of pain followed.

Rowan was waiting for an explanation when Elide’s eyes went from him to the forest. He saw her turn her ears- then, her eyes went wide. She bent over, pulled a knife out of her boot and threw it across the camp. A cry of pain followed. The fae prince knew she didn’t miss.

Gavriel bursted into the camp- still in his lion form from scouting. Elide then crosses the camp to retrieve her prize. Gavriel followed- Lorcan was busy smiling and beaming with pride. Meanwhile, Rowan was frozen in shock. The fae prince was astonished. No one had trained Elide- as far as he remembered. It was a miracle that she was able to make that shot- wasn’t it? He didn’t know. He’d have to ask Lorcan latter.

Lorcan was proud- Elide had grown so much. He always knew she could fight. She killed four ilken with a broken nose, a sprained wrist and cramps. He knows she can do anything she sets her mind to. Even if she never trained a day in her life- as long as she had examples to follow she could fight like hell.

Gavriel and Elide returned. Elide was cleaning her knife with her skirt and Gavriel was dragging one blacked out member of the cadre. Connall.

...

Gavriel patched up Connall’s arm hours ago. He should wake up any minute now. When Gavriel first got back, we wasted no time tying Connall to a tree and Elide used his own blood to create some wrydmark the old commander had never seen before. Lorcan asked , “What does that mark mean?”

Elide shrugged, “I have no idea. I just have a feeling it can keep the fae contained. I don’t know how long though. We should probably question him then leave.”

Lorcan nodded. He knew the girl was special- not just because of her kind nature, but because of her cunning skill. She could truly be blessed by Anneith herself. 

Rowan was astounded by today’s events. Not only was Elide able to bring down an immortal fae with a throwing knife- but she also talked to Lorcan without malice or ice coating her voice. When Rowan filled Gavriel in, he was ataken back by the events that transpired, If the prince didn’t know any better- he would of thought that the healer was scared of the girl. 

“I would say that today was a good day.”, Rowan said plainly. Lorcan nodded and Gavriel was staring at Connall. They all convinced Elide to head to bed- she got very tired easily and they intended to travel as much of a distance as soon as they questioned the member of the cadre. She needed as much sleep as she could get. 

“I would like to disagree.” , Connall replied, his voice full of pain and raspy.

“Good morning sunshine.”, Lorcan said with a feral grin.

“Scout or mission?”, Gavriel said with a monotone voice. He was the one they agreed should ask the questions. Connall didn’t hate Gavriel and Gavriel could take a lot and still remain neutral. 

Connall turned his head and returned the feral grin, “Wouldn’t you like to know. Who was the girl? I’ve never seen her anywhere before. I’d never thought I would see the day when Lorcan respected mortals. That day, apparently, has arrived.” Connall spit out a mouthful of blood and saliva. “Or, Lorcan doesn’t respect mortals. Just her.”

Lorcan growled in anger. He didn’t want Connall knowing a damn thing about Elide. She didn’t deserve to be belittled by the wolf sitting in front of him. Lorcan wanted to strangle the boy so badly it hurt. 

Rowan replied, “Don’t speak of thing that you know nothing about. If you do, I can guarantee you that I won’t be able to stop Lorcan before he rips out your throat.”, he pauses, “As much as I would want to.”

“Mission.”, was Connall’s reply.

Lorcan, not missing a beat, asked, “What was the mission? Was it an assassination? Intel? The faster you talk the faster we can part ways.” The old fae then went up to the soldier and said, “If you don’t talk… you’ll get to see all the things that I am capable of.” 

Lorcan was then glared at by the rest of the group of misfits. He knew that he ruined the plan- but he also knew that if no one answered Connall’s reply that the transfer of power would of shifted. The interrogation would of been over with before it even started.

“Would the girl be  _okay_ with you doing that? If, not would you still do it anyways? Seeing you interact with her, I doubt you would.” Connall snickered, “I never knew that Lorcan could be someone else’s bitch.”

Lorcan tried to keep his expression neutral. He knew that if he reacted that it would be all over. The commander also knew that Connall wasn’t wrong. It hit him unexpectedly, but he knew that he was Elide’s and he was completely okay with that. “At least I’m not the bitch of a madwoman.”

Connall growled at that. Rowan was surprised that Lorcan didn’t try to deny it. Weather it was because the old male knew it was the truth or to help with the interrogation, he will never know.

“How long have you been watching us?”, Gavriel asked.

“Long enough to see that Lorcan is the girl’s bitch.”, Connall spit out.

Then, Elide was suddenly in front of Connall with a knife to his neck, saying, “You know, a bitch is a female dog. They create puppies. Who said being a bitch is a bad thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Have a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Kudos are appreciated and have a wonderful day :D


End file.
